Time as we once knew it
by Dances-with-faeries
Summary: Huzzah! i finally updated! Along with drew many character pictures. This chapter is long so be prepared to sit on yer ass for a while...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Ivy sat in her room, at her desk, covering her hands with pencil lead. On the paper that was on her desk, was a faery. A dark colored faery. This faery had long red hair down to her butt and she wore a tunic of deep purple. In her hand was a firefly. It's wings transparent to see the world through a different way.   
  
Ivy sighed and tilted the paper at an angle so she could draw the curly bangs to flow out , just at a perfect spot.  
  
Pyrates, faeries, dragons, elves, vampires and other unusual things were Ivy's passion. She was not like other girls her age. She believed herself to be a pyrate. Lying to everyone around her, she said she had pyrate in her blood, even though it wasn't.   
  
Ivy had a fierce attitude about her. She always had to be in charge, always had to have help when needed, and always needed to be relied on. Sometimes, Ivy would get so bossy that her friends would mistake her for a blood thirsty pyrate captain. That's where this whole lie came in.   
  
She had long black hair down to her waist, her eyes were a bright shade of green, and around her eyes, she wore dark black make-up, to make her look evil and feared. Plus it cut down on the glare if she was glaring at anyone. Unlike most black haired people, Ivy had tanned skin. There happened to be no sun whatsoever where she lived, but she just happened to get tanned naturally.   
  
The Disney Channel echoed in the background of her thoughts as she was watching the Disney Channel on the tube right now.   
  
Booming music came out of those speakers and Ivy gasped, looking over at the tube. There on the screen was Captain Jack Sparrow alongside Will Turner. Ivy watched with much interest and watched as the scene changed from sailing the seas, to Will kissing his true love, Elizabeth Swann.  
  
'I wonder what their wedding would look like?,' thought Ivy as she sighed dreamily.  
  
"Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl. Coming to theaters, July 9th," rang Mr. Movie-phones voice.  
  
"Johnny Depp is so hot," Ivy said aloud then realized a presence behind her. She spun around in her swivel chair and stared blankly at her older brother.  
  
He had blonde hair and dark brown eyes, with pale white skin. He was exceptionally thin and had huge ears that jutted outward from his oval shaped head. Ivy always thought of him as a filthy stinky rat. He was the total opposite of her.  
  
"Who were you talking to?," he asked with a small smirk on his face. Ivy sneered and went back to her drawing.  
  
"None of your business, Steven," she drawled making her voice go monotone. Steven's eye twitched and he left his boring, gothic sister alone.  
  
Ding  
  
Ivy looked over at her computer and saw that she had an instant message.  
  
CalicoCat34: Hey!  
  
LovelyDeath89: Hi  
  
CalicoCat34: How's it goin'?  
  
LovelyDeath89: fine  
  
CalicoCat34: cool  
  
CalicoCat34: sounds fun  
  
CalicoCat34: lol  
  
LovelyDeath89: heh  
  
CalicoCat34: What's wrong?  
  
LovelyDeath89: nothing  
  
CalicoCat34: Ivy, something must be wrong if you aren't acting the same  
  
LovelyDeath89: I'm being myself, what more do you want from me?  
  
CalicoCat34: I know  
  
CalicoCat34: I don't know, nothing I guess  
  
LovelyDeath89: Exactly  
  
LovelyDeath89: Hey, you going to the premiere this Friday?  
  
CalicoCat34: yeah  
  
LovelyDeath89: we still goin' together?  
  
CalicoCat34: yeah  
  
LovelyDeath89: Can you wait? I am so excited.  
  
CalicoCat34: POTC is gonna be just like all the other pyrate movies. Hot, sweat-covered pyrates and lots of fight sequences with lots of blood and gore  
  
LovelyDeath89: sounds like my kinda movie *grins*  
  
CalicoCat34: hey I g2g  
  
LovelyDeath89: ok  
  
CalicoCat34: hafta go out to din-din with the 'rents  
  
LovelyDeath89: ok  
  
LovelyDeath89: ttfn  
  
CalicoCat34: cya 2morrow  
  
LovelyDeath89: Ta  
  
CalicoCat34: toodles  
  
LovelyDeath89: yeah  
  
Auto away message from CalicoCat34: currently out and about. Call my cell if you really need me. 3984456 ~Liz~  
  
Ivy sighed and put her own away message up. Doing things unproductive  
  
"Sweetie, it's time for bed," rang Ivy's mother's voice. Ivy looked over her shoulder, out the doorway where her mom stood.  
  
"Okay," she sighed and changed her away message to say Dreaming of death and all it's wonders  
  
"Mom, I don't see why I have to go to bed at 8. And Liz just went out to dinner with her 'rents," Ivy complained as she went into her walk in closet and pulled off her black and red shirt, replacing it with a long frilly gown that women in the 18th centuries used to wear.  
  
"You don't necessarily have to go to bed now. You can read, or watch TV, but remember,"  
  
"All electronics off at 10," Ivy said along with her mom as though it was an old rhyme that their family had said through generations.  
  
Retreating out of her darkened closet, Ivy turned off her computer monitor and got under her red bed covers. Her mother walked into the room and kissed her on the forehead, "Goodnight," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"hmmm," was all Ivy could reply.  
  
Her mom left her as Steven walked in. Ivy's older brother was sort of a father, yet more of an annoying sibling. "'ello poppet," he greeted her with a grin on his face. Ivy let out a small smile.  
  
"Excited for this Friday?"  
  
"Hell yeah," Ivy said in a childish tone, but adult words.  
  
Steven scowled at her and she corrected herself, "Heck yeah."  
  
"Don't go growing up thinking your a pyrate. They weren't all that good. Pillaging, plundering, raping…," he was cut off by Ivy's louder yell.  
  
"I know, I know. Mind who you're talking to, I've researched a he-- heck of a lot more about pyrates than you."  
  
"Oh really?," Steven smirked. "What is a fathom then?"  
  
"That's not a pyrate word. It's more of a seaman word," Ivy snarled.  
  
Steven patted her on the leg and said to her as if he'd caught her in a trap like that man who was trapping cats who ventured into his yard, "You never answer--"  
  
"A fathom is 6 meters. 12 knots is 72 fathoms," Ivy cut him off. "72 fathoms is 432--," but she was now cut off by Steven.  
  
"Okay," he sighed and shook his head, "g'night, mate" And he left her to the darkness except for the color flashing television.  
  
Sinking lower into her pillows, Ivy closed her eyes and was lost to a deep sleep listening to Boy Meets World. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Honey! Time for school!," came Ivy's mother's annoying voice from the laundry shoot.   
  
Ivy grunted and tore off the covers from her body, revealing her bare legs. Another grunt and Ivy landed on her feet, making her night gown hit the floor.  
  
"Are you up!"  
  
Her eye twitched and she yelled down her laundry shoot, "yes!"   
  
No answer.  
  
But Ivy didn't care, she slammed the door expecting to hear an answer, but none came. The sun came through her large windows and rested on her bed. It was bright, too bright, Ivy thought.   
  
Slowly, she got into the shower and proceeded to clean herself. The water was warm on her cold skin and she closed her eyes as the water went through her black hair. It made it shine, but soon it would make it smell by the special shampoo she had, Dove.  
  
After her shower, Ivy walked down stairs and got some breakfast. "did you sleep well?," asked her mother.  
  
"…eh…"  
  
"That's nice," Ivy heard her mom say just as the dishes in the sink clashed. Looking up, Ivy saw her mother's eyes stare into hers. They were covered with tears and stained with black mascara.   
  
Her mom sniffed and Ivy new better then to make a big fuss about this. It was usually her father and mother having another fight across a telephone line. Even if her father lived where know one knew, her mother always seemed to get a hold of him.  
  
Ivy looked down at her plate again and poked her waffle, "What did he say?"  
  
The sniffing stopped and Ivy could feel her mother's stare burn into the back of her neck. "What?" Another sniff. "Oh, just something your father said."  
  
"What did he say?," repeated Ivy in the same tone as before.  
  
There was silence and Ivy once again looked up at her mother. She was expressionless. Ivy stared into the expressionless eyes and waited for her answer. It never came.  
  
Just then, Steven walked in and as he came in, their mom left through a different exit. "What's wrong with mom?," he asked looking over to Ivy who was once again staring at her waffles.  
  
Her eyes moved to a different location, not a bit higher than her plate and said one word. But it came out as a hoarse whisper, "Nothing."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey!," yelled Liz running over to Ivy. She smiled at her with a perkiness. It made Ivy sick.   
  
"Hi."  
  
Liz had bright purple hair and hazel eyes. Her hair was just about down to her ears. 3 ear piercings covered each ear, all in a row.   
  
Liz's arm linked around Ivy's and they started to walk down the hall. As they walked, Liz babbled, "Oh! Last night, I saw the Pirates of the Caribbean previews 9 times. And at least 3 of them were different. I'm so excited. Just knowing that we are going to be in Disneyland on the night it opens, Johnny De--"  
  
Two boys at Ivy's and Liz's age, stood at a far away distance. One of them was watching the two girls walk down the hallway towards them. Slowly, they both greeted Ivy and Liz.  
  
Alex, one of the boys, headed over to the girls with Thomas, the other young man, trailing behind him. "Hey Ivy. Did you write the script?," asked Alex.  
  
He had dark brown hair with pale blue eyes that seemed rather odd with his tanned skin. His sidekick, Thomas, had blonde hair and bright "happy" blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah…," Ivy drawled. Alex always thought it was funny when Ivy talked in a monotone voice. A smile spread on his face which made her smile.  
  
"Hey Thomas!," Liz said in a deep voice. Thomas blushed as he hid behind Alex. Unlinking arms, Liz went to Thomas and linked his arm. "Come on, Thomas. Loosen up."  
  
Ivy and Alex were in the same group for a Tech. Ed. Movie project. As were Liz and Thomas. Alex worked with the camera's as Ivy wrote the script and helped direct.  
  
"You headin' to Tech., Thomas?," Liz again said with a bit of deep annoyance in it.  
  
Ivy smacked her hard on the arm and she looked shocked then smirked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Pssst! Hey Ivy! Pssst!," Jackie hissed to her who sat across from Ivy. It was another classmate of hers.  
  
"What?," Ivy hissed back.  
  
"Come here," Jackie looked from side to side and ushered her over.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
Jackie smirked and looked her in the eye. Jackie's eyes were blue and her hair was blonde. Long and blonde. "You know how you wanted to go back in time?"  
  
Ivy couldn't help but laugh at Jackie's suggestion. "Yeah," laughed Ivy.  
  
"I know how."  
  
Ivy let out a hearty laugh but got a look from the teacher so she muffled her laughs, by covering her mouth with her hands. "Your shitting me?!"  
  
Jackie shook her head and opened a document on the computer. It showed a 3-D model of a "time machine" "No, no. It's true. We can do it after school."  
  
Ivy looked out of the corner of her eye, down on Jackie's blonde hair. "What date can it do?"  
  
"18th century," she said this in a matter-of-fact tone. Her eyebrow also cocked up and she smirked.  
  
"Let's do it. Doubt that it'll work, but why not give it a try?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We need to make sure you don't have any diseases. It'll screw up your DNA system and if that happens…you know, you'll change. Are you sure you want to make this risk?," Jackie asked Ivy as she stood in the center of a wooden 3-D model that Ivy saw earlier on the computer that day. It wasn't in the school though. No. If it was in the school it would most likely be found then trashed. So it was hidden in the comfort of Jackie's basement.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
  
Jackie went on with her explanation. Walking around the computer, pacing and wearing some glasses to give off the effect that she is a mad scientist. "You will go back to the past in whichever time you wish, but know this…5 weeks there is 1 day here. So take all the time you need to do whatever you want. If your gone for more than one day, I will go about saying you have run away with a rapist."  
  
"Oh thanks," Ivy pursed her lips.  
  
"Oh yes, what about your mother?"  
  
"Oh hell. She doesn't care. She'll just think I'm staying at a friends house to blow off some steam."  
  
"Ok, well if your DNA strand gets rearranged, note that your hair color, eye color, personality will all change," Jackie said as she patted Ivy on the shoulder.  
  
She could tell that Ivy was bored and anxious. "Yes, yes I know," Ivy suspiciously looked at her and stated, "Those glasses make you look… scientific."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Come on, come on," Ivy urged.  
  
Jackie smiled at her and walked back to the computer that was controlling the whole contraption, "Ok, in 5, 4, 3, 2,…1" Down went the trigger and a spark of lightning went off, giving the effect that Ivy was disenagrating.   
  
Ivy's vision was blurred and everything turned blue, she heard the faint sound of Jackie's voice, "Off to the year 1773 in the Caribbean, she goes."  
  
Splash! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
She landed in water, that's why everything was blue. Salt water filled in her lungs and she couldn't swallow or breathe. It was cold, so very cold that made Ivy shiver in her own skin.  
  
She felt warmth on her shoulder and could feel something grasping it tight. It was a human. Ivy still had the blurred vision and saw only colors. Black, Brown, and White.  
  
All of a sudden, everything went black.  
  
The color came back and Ivy coughed out the rest of her water that was in her lungs.  
  
"You alright, love?," asked the man. He had a gravely voice and lifted Ivy up by the elbow.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," her hand raised to her forehead and she brushed some wet hair out of the way. Her vision was coming back and she could see the man clearly now.  
  
He had dark hair, with many dreadlocks and many beads. Around his head was a red bandana. Under that bandana was his dark, kohl covered eyes. And down a bit farther, he had a mustache and beard with 2 long braids. His eyes, his eyes were a dark chocolate brown color and looked so beautiful.  
  
"What year is this?," asked Ivy looking around.  
  
"1773."  
  
"Where am I?,"   
  
"My ship, sailing on the Caribbean."  
  
Ivy coughed again and the man patted her gently on the back.  
  
Her green eyes met his chocolate eyes and she stuttered, "Are--are you J…Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," he smiled.  
  
Ivy's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fainted, falling off to one side.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ivy slowly opened an eye and saw a different man standing over her. He had white hair with blue eyes. He smiled down at her and she rolled over, bringing the bed covers with her.  
  
Someone must have moved her into the bed. When she realized this, she took a quick glance underneath those covers. Same clothes, good.  
  
"Welcome back," said the doctor. He was obviously a doctor, seeing how Ivy was in a small room with an old man who was holding a long silver tweezers thing.  
  
Her eyes opened more and she noticed the silver thing, quickly jumping awake. Ivy flew in the air, as her hair flew with her. It looked as if she was, flying.  
  
She noticed the curl in her black hair. It was usually straight. Salt water must have done that to her hair. "Now where am I?"  
  
"Why miss, your in Port Royal," smiled the doctor. He had a gentle smile, but old. Little dimples showed up when he showed his teeth. They were a dark yellow color, like he was chewing tobacco, but a doctor would never chew tobacco. Maybe he wasn't a doctor.  
  
Ivy started laughing and her curls bounced with her head. "Your shitting me?!"  
  
The doctor stared at her with confusion on his face. She cocked her head when she realized that wasn't funny to him.   
  
"Lay down, I need to check your head," the doctor said.  
  
Ivy eyed him suspiciously as he noticed this, "Don't worry, I'm a doctor, it's my job."  
  
"How do I really know you're a doctor?," snapped Ivy.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
Instead the doctor looked up at the doorway and saw Captain Jack Sparrow approach.  
  
Ivy's head turned to the doorway and she gasped. There he was again. Captain Jack Sparrow was standing right in front of her.  
  
"Now, doc. What would you be doing to a girl at this age?," asked Jack as he smirked.  
  
"Please, Mr. Sparrow, leave. My patient needs me."  
  
"Ok, ok," Jack held his hands in front of him. "Just checking up." He looked over to Ivy and said, "Oi! Girl." She turned to look at him. "Watch yerself. Next time I might not be there to save your butt." And with that, he was gone.  
  
The doctor pursed his lips and signaled for her to stay still. She just stared at him for a few seconds, then ran out of the place, into the warm sun. Ivy could smell the rum and the coconuts and feel the salty air on her face.  
  
There was Jack, walking away from the place where Ivy had just been. She could see the silhouette of the Black Pearl at the docks. He was heading for it.  
  
"Hey! Captain Jack Sparrow!," Ivy yelled, raising her hand in the air and waving. He ignored her.  
  
She decided to run and when she caught up with him, he looked straight ahead, still ignoring her. "Um…Jack?," Ivy asked, slowly walking in front of him, her eyes searching his face.   
  
"'ello, love," he greeted her with another grin on his face.  
  
"Hi," Ivy smiled an annoyed smile and added as the 2 of them continued walking, "Um…so I'm really here in Port Royal in the year 1773?"  
  
"yup."  
  
This hit her hard. All these thoughts swam through her head. 'The time machine really worked! Wait till I tell Liz. But wait, this ain't true. It can't be.' "Ok, I must be dreaming. This is all a dream. Just a dream. A really good one, but a dream," Ivy said to herself as Jack stopped and stared at her strangely.  
  
"You alright?," Jack asked, his lower lip pouting out underneath his dark mustache.   
  
"Yeah, why shouldn't I be? I'm in the Caribbean with Jack Sparrow--"  
  
He cut her off, "Captain Jack Sparrow" But she continued talking.  
  
"And I'm going to be sailing on the Black Pearl with Jack Sparrow--"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," he said and he crossed his arms, "And who said yer gonna be sailing on the open sea?"  
  
"Why, this is my dream, I can do whatever I want. And your just a dream Jack in my head," Ivy smiled and continued her walking to whatever place she wanted to go.  
  
"Ok, wait!," he caught up to her, by him now running. "How do you now about me? You've heard of me?"  
  
"O'course I have, Your naught but the most hottest pirate in Pirates of the Caribbean," Ivy grinned and then covered her mouth. "I mean the most…fearsome pirate in the Caribbean"  
  
He shook his head and said annoyed, "Pirates of the Caribbean?"  
  
"Duh! A movie your in," she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Right," Jack whispered and placed his finger to his mouth to look thoughtful. Jack looked at Ivy and asked suspiciously, "How old are you anyway?"  
  
Ivy was shocked, but not really. Pretty much, she was just acting. "Why ever would you as-- 17"  
  
"Ah, 17, aye? Yer a bit young to be a pirate, though," Jack replied to her reply.  
  
"How do you know I want to be a pirate," Ivy loved making things difficult for other people.  
  
"By the way you happen to be acting around a…a. fearsome pirate," he smiled and there was silence.  
  
All that could be heard was the birds chirping above. Ivy looked up and saw their bear breasted white tufts. She closed her eyes and smelled in the thin air. It smelled so good, so rum like.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes again and saw that Jack was once again, walking ahead of her. "Oi! Jack, wait!," she was breathless when she got to him again. "So where are we going?" Ivy looked around, her head going from left to right.  
  
"To the governors household," he smirked. A monkey screech was heard and that made Ivy feel wonderful.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah, Captain Jack Sparrow. No need to ask what your doing here," Commodore Norrington said slickly. His eyes rested on Ivy's face and slowly moved down her body, resting on her waist. "And who's this young woman?"  
  
His hand grabbed hers and was raised to his lips. His lips were cold and hard feeling, which went perfect with his powdered wig and his black eyes.  
  
Ivy shivered and let her hand fall to her side. "This is Ivy De Ville, she is a wanderer who seeks my help," Jack said proudly. He new her name because on the way there, they talked a lot.  
  
"Yes, Ivy. Beautiful name," he smiled. "Tell me, why is it you do not wear a proper dress, but men's clothing? "  
  
"These are man clothes?," Ivy asked as she tugged at her loose white blouse. Norrington nodded and linked his arm around her arm.   
  
"I'm sure Miss Swann will have something that will obviously fit you," he lead her away, but Ivy stole a quick satisfied glance back at Jack.  
  
His eye twitched. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The house was beautiful. Filled with many gold statues and flowers on every table. She was now walking up the swirling steps with this Commodore linked next to her. The whole house was white with many gold linings and it made Ivy want to caress her hand upon such fortune.  
  
They reached a hallway and Norrington led her down it, and to the last door. It was a dark brown color unlike the other parts of the house.   
  
Norrington knocked on the door and smiled down at Ivy. "Yes?," rang a smooth voice from on the other side of the door. It sounded out of breath, like the person must have been running.  
  
"Jack Sparrow is here to see you, as well as this young woman who is in rather need of your help," he said, standing proud and stiff.  
  
The door swung open and there stood Elizabeth Swann, as beautiful as ever. Wearing her long many layered dress, with her blondish/brownish hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
She smiled and looked over Norrington and Ivy's shoulders. "Jack? Where is he?," she asked.  
  
"Downstairs," Elizabeth started to move out of the doorway, but she was stopped by Norrington going on. "But we have some other business for you to take care of."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes rested on Ivy and she smiled. "Oh, yes. Come in, Come in." She stood by the door and let her hand trail into the room.  
  
Norrington pushed Ivy in and said quickly before Elizabeth closed the door on her face, "Make her into a woman."  
  
Slam.  
  
The room was brightly lit with a beautiful bed off to the side. It was embroidered with silk and a huge open window stood at the front. It overlooked the Caribbean. Ivy spun around, her eyes looking in every direction. Studying every item.  
  
Then they came to rest on a young man, just a little older than her in the corner. Ivy froze and stared at the man. He had brown curly hair with a bit of a mustache and goatee. He too had dark brown eyes.  
  
Ivy blinked and got her wits back about her. She placed her hands behind her back and stuck her nose in the air, slowly walking around the man.  
  
"Will Turner I presume?," she asked in a snotty aristocrat way. He furrowed his brow and nodded. Ivy let the aristocrat theme go and she smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ivy. Ivy De Ville." Shaking Will's hand first, she moved onto Elizabeth's.  
  
"Hello. I'm--"  
  
"Elizabeth Swann. I know," Ivy grinned but Elizabeth was confused. "Don't ask, I just know."  
  
"Alright, Commodore Norrington said that you were to be turned into a lady, right?," asked Elizabeth, taking Ivy by the shoulders and shoving her to look into a mirror. Elizabeth's hand went down one of Ivy's black curls.  
  
"Yeah, but why do I need to be a woman? I already am one. I just don't show it off like those stupid skank-a-hoes." Ivy saw Elizabeth's confused look. Even though she didn't know what it meant, Ivy apologized for implying that Elizabeth was one.  
  
"Well, lets get to work." Elizabeth walked away from Ivy and into a long closet. She pulled out a long dress, almost the same as hers except it was a dim green and silk. She held it up to Ivy's body and nodded, "Mhmm. Change into this"  
  
Ivy's fingers curled around the dress collar and she stared at them both. Mostly Will. "Um…well aren't you going to leave?"  
  
"Nonsense, we stay to see how you look in it," Elizabeth clapped her hands together and smiled.  
  
"Um…then what about him?," she asked, glancing over at Will and clutching onto the dress tighter, making her knuckles go white.  
  
No answer.  
  
"You'll change back there," Elizabeth pointed to a screen beside the wall. Ivy hesitated before going back there.  
  
Elizabeth came behind the screen and helped Ivy with the corset. At every knot she pulled, Ivy lost a bit of breath.   
  
Soon the whole dress was on, and she looked magnificent. Elizabeth walked her over to the small mirror and tied her hair back in a half pony-tail. 2 curly bangs hung before her green eyes, still outlined with black.  
  
"How do you get your eyes like that?," asked Elizabeth while brushing the back of her hair.   
  
"Black eyeliner and mascara," Ivy replied, blinking her eyes a couple of times.  
  
"What?," asked Will who was sitting on the bed staring at both of the girls.  
  
Ivy remembered that she was in the 18th century and not the 21st century. "Kohl," she corrected.  
  
When Elizabeth was done brushing her hair, Ivy got up and looked herself up in the mirror. She spun around in a circle as the dress flowed.   
  
Ivy could see Elizabeth nod her head toward herself to Will. Will walked over and held out his hand. Ivy spun around and her hand flew up to her dress. She realized that he was going to kiss her hand, so she held it out and he grabbed onto her fingers. She felt like royalty. No one had ever made her feel like that. Not even when she was a little girl, did she get to dress up and play the queen.  
  
He stared at her black fingernails and asked, "Now where did you get that? Did you put kohl on your fingernails also, perchance?."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Will's arms were latched onto each woman's arms. Both on each side. The girl's dresses trailed behind them on the many steps.   
  
Jack stood there, leaning on the doorframe, his eyes closed, his mouth open. Both of the girls tried not to laugh, but it came out in small snorts.   
  
A snore escaped Jack's mouth and he twitched. Ivy unlinked her arm and ran down the steps, coming by Jack's side. He still "lay" there, sleeping.  
  
Ivy tapped him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Jack Sparrow. There are 2 women here to see you."  
  
Jack jerked awake and looked around. Will, Elizabeth and Ivy all burst into laughter. He looked behind him and saw Ivy. Smacking her hard on the shoulder.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. Jack opened his mouth once more and said, "you look…different"  
  
"Thanks to me," Elizabeth said as Jack turned towards her. He smiled and she smiled back. "A pleasure to see you, Jack."  
  
He hugged her and said, "The pleasure's all mine."  
  
"And what about me?," asked Will.  
  
"Will!," Jack said in a gravely, playful voice.  
  
They too, hugged each other and gave a pat on each others back. Then separated.  
  
"You up for another adventure?," asked Jack with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What have you got up your sleeve this time, Jack?," Elizabeth snorted.   
  
"There is supposedly a merchant vessel out there on the Caribbean sailing about with a hoard of riches on it and I'm going after it. I'd like for you 2 to come along," explained Jack, but Ivy came running up to his side.  
  
"I hope I'm one out of those 2," Ivy snapped.   
  
"I never said you could go," he snapped back then turned back to Elizabeth and Will, giving them a cheesy smile.   
  
"Please let me go, Jack," she whined and dropped to her knees, her dress puffing out with air. Her hand reached up and grabbed onto his. She tugged and tugged, just like a little girl wanting to go to the fair.  
  
"no," Jack said fiercely.   
  
Ivy wouldn't take no for an answer. "I'm old enough. And how old am I?"  
  
"17"  
  
"Good, and what age is the proper sailing age?"  
  
"15"  
  
"See, I can go," she protested.  
  
"Yer old enough to sail any other ship, but I will not allow you on my ship," Jack grinned.  
  
Will and Elizabeth were just standing there watching the 2 of them.  
  
Ivy stood up and still held his hand, just realizing that and letting go.  
  
"Let's have a celebration for good luck in hoping we win the prize! Drinks all around!," Jack said loudly as Ivy sighed angrily. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me!," they all sang while sitting in the Port Royal tavern.  
  
They all raised there glasses up and clinked them together, taking a long sip.  
  
Ivy had never had alcohol before and it had a strange effect on her. She was extremely drunk after having only 4 glasses.   
  
Ivy bobbed her head to the music that the fiddlers were playing at the back of the Tavern and got up and walked away, over to the bar to get another rum. But as she was there a young man, with blonde hair and blue eyes came up to her. He started talking as Jack watched them both.   
  
Ivy and the young man were out back by the docks, talking about life. She was telling this man secrets when she only met him a while ago. He was only about a year younger than her, but she found him really insightful.   
  
As Ivy looked away, he slowly pulled out his pistol and pointed it at her face. She turned back to him and gasped. "I know your secret," he whispered as her mouth hung open. 'Note to self: stop being so trusting of people,' Ivy told herself.  
  
Ivy stuttered and her brow furrowed, as she didn't know what to say, "Wh--what do you mean?"  
  
"Your from the future," he snarled. Ivy stared at him and didn't answer because it was true. "You will take me back there."  
  
"What if I don't?," Ivy said loudly. The young man shoved the gun more in her face, making it straight at her nose. Eye's crossed, she watched him pull the cock.  
  
"You will take me to the future," he growled and leaned in close to her, moving the gun down to her gut. The only thing between Ivy and him was the gun. His breath reeked of dead fish as his eyes showed of pure happiness.  
  
"Can I ask you something?," Ivy asked as she stared into those happy blue eyes. His brow furrowed and made his eyes look meaner.  
  
"You just did."  
  
"But I mean another one?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
The blonde man hesitated and coughed, "Thomas."  
  
"Thomas!?," Ivy nearly spat in his face as she yelled the name. "Thomas Paine?!"  
  
Thomas smirked and said in a rough voice that didn't sound like his at all, "Precisely, Ivy."  
  
Ivy wasn't used to Thomas not being so shy and being able to not stutter on his words, which shocked her. "But--but how did you get here?"  
  
"Same way you did," still, his breath smelled horrid. He was to close to Ivy's face, it made her uncomfortable. Another grin spread on Thomas's face that made Ivy have to turn away to hide her disgust.  
  
"Jackie helped you?," Ivy asked as she felt the pistol move a bit away from her gut.  
  
"No…"  
  
"Who did?"  
  
"Alex"  
  
Ivy sat there, frozen at the docks, not being able to move a muscle. It felt as if she was paralyzed. How did Alex know about this? She thought to herself.  
  
She blinked a couple of times and shook her head, as if trying to shake up her brain to make it work again. "So, why exactly do you need me to take you to the future again?"  
  
"Because you know the person I need," Thomas said that evilly which made Ivy shiver.  
  
"And who is this person?"  
  
The water below them both splashed as a fish jumped out and back in again. The wind howled making Ivy think and footsteps were heard on the dock behind them. Ivy was to deep in thought to look behind her and Thomas was staring longingly at Ivy. Her green eyes darted up to meet his blue eyes as he said one word, "Jack"  
  
"You need Jack?!," Ivy exclaimed and got up to her feet. Now Thomas purposely directed the pistol at Ivy as he too stood up and reached her height. "What are you talking about? I don't know Jack! That's bogus!"  
  
"You've met him and you were with him in that Tavern," Thomas said sternly and furrowed his brow once again.  
  
"But I also have met Elizabeth and Will. Why don't you need them? Hmm? Tell me, why?," Ivy was angry now and didn't like being used. She didn't take being toyed with as easily as others would have. Her anger only made him more happy.  
  
Thomas didn't answer Ivy's question which pissed her off even more, she took her arm and raised it high into the air, then brought her fist down hard into his face. His head snapped to the side as his mouth hung open with shock and a bit of blood hanging from the lips.  
  
"You bitch," he growled.  
  
"That's 'Mrs. Bitch' to you," she smiled but saw his hand raise into the are and try to backhand her. Ivy flinched. The blow never came.   
  
Lifting her dark eyelids to reveal her scared green eyes, she saw Jack's hand holding onto Thomas's wrist. Thomas looked as scared as she did. But Jack shook his finger drunkenly in his face and said, "Now that's not very nice."  
  
"What's nice, is you letting go of me, you jerk," Thomas spat at Jack's feet as Jack's brow furrowed with pity.  
  
"Ah, are you sure I'm the jerk, when you happen to be harassing this young woman? I'd say yer not a jerk, but a eunuch," a grin spread across Jack's smooth lips as Ivy noticed that Thomas was confused.  
  
"A eunuch?," Thomas asked.  
  
Ivy decided to slip away.  
  
"A man with no testicles."  
  
Ivy got behind Jack and crept behind Thomas.  
  
"Testicles?," Thomas said confusedly.  
  
"Balls," Ivy said loudly from behind him. Thomas spun around and so did Jack. Right in front of Thomas's face was Jack's pistol held by Ivy's hand. "you dumb-fuck"  
  
Thomas's eyes got big and Ivy cocked the gun. She smacked him on the head with so much force that the gun went off and shot the bullet high into the air. Thomas fell unconscious and Ivy shoved him in the water.  
  
Ivy stared down into the water and could see the reflection of her and Jack both gazing into the silky blue. She looked up back at him as he asked, "Can I have my pistol back?"  
  
Ivy twitched and placed the flintlock in his grungy hand, "Sorry."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The future, aye?," asked Jack as he rested his elbows on the table in the Faithful Bride. It was morning now and the tavern had settled down a bit.  
  
"I couldn't keep it from you, I'm sorry," Ivy pleaded as she paced the room, glancing over at Jack. She was now wearing a satin nightgown and it was blood red. It was only at least, 3 quarters before midmorning.  
  
Elizabeth was sitting in a chair, reading a small brown book. She looked so old, what with her white cotton nightgown and old tattered book. Who would have thought that Tortuga had books.  
  
She looked up from the yellow pages and said to Ivy, "Why would you be afraid of telling us this, darling?"  
  
"Maybe because she thought that we would think her crazy, but it's not what we thought, but what we think is not what she was wrong to think what we thought," Jack shrugged. Ivy, Elizabeth and Will all stared at him. He added, "Savvy?"  
  
"No compendia," Ivy blinked a couple of times and continued to pace. Elizabeth went back to her book.  
  
Will sat on a barrel, his hands resting on his knees. "I think what Jack means" Ivy's eye twitched and she glared. "is that you shouldn't think of the negativities when it could be the positives."  
  
"So basically, never take anything for granted?," Ivy's mouth went all rigid and she looked kind of disgusted. Elizabeth nodded and movement made Ivy's eyes travel to her. "hmm. That was very deep Jack."  
  
His eyebrows raised a bit and a smiled a Mona Lisa smile. No teeth showing, but yet of a crooked smile.  
  
"Question is, how do we get you back to the future?," Will stroked his chin with his thumb and index finger. Ivy's eyes darted from one spot on the floor to another as she could hear the flip of pages as Elizabeth read. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Jack picked up an apple on the table in a bowl and inspected it for a little bit of time before crunching into the tasty morsel. The crunch drew all their attention to Jack. His eyebrow perked up and he stared back at them, the apple still connected to his mouth. He licked his lips and put the apple down, "Sorry"  
  
Jack's breaking the silence made Ivy spill her thoughts, "I don't want to go. I was sent here for a reason, I don't quite know the reason, but there is a reason. Jackie set the machine for 1773 for a particular reason and I don't think I have completed that reason." She was talking to herself but Will interrupted.  
  
"Um…I think the reason is to prevent Jack from plundering off that merchant vessel…?," Will shrugged as Jack gave him a stern look that made Will quiet.  
  
"But Jack said so himself," Ivy's hand rested on the table, so her back was to Elizabeth, "I was not to go on this ship."  
  
"Precisely," Jack brightened up and straightened his back as if to impress someone.  
  
"But what if Will is right?," piped up Elizabeth from behind Ivy. It made her spin around to see her clearly.  
  
Ivy nodded and spun back around to Jack, "Elizabeth and Will could be right also. Then that would mean I get to sail your ship with you," Ivy beamed.   
  
"Ah, but there is still the possibility of me saying no."  
  
"But Jack," Ivy whined and stomped her feet just like a child. This impression made Will laugh. Ivy ignored him, "What if I am meant to do this?"  
  
"You might not be meant to do it, if you don't come. If you do come, you will be stopping me from me plunderin'--"  
  
"That's the point--"  
  
"--and if yeh don't go…then yeh won't stop me.'  
  
"I'm supposed to stop you," Ivy was getting impatient and this came out as a growl.   
  
"What if you aren't?," persisted Jack.  
  
"But I am--," Ivy got a little lightheaded "--supposed to." She finished her sentence. Jack opened his mouth to argue, but Ivy continued once more, "Come on, please let me. I might screw up and not stop you, you'll get your treasure, just as you wanted and I'll get to sail, just like I want to. See, just one adventure and I'll be out of your hair."  
  
"Hey Jack," Will said in a childish voice. "How can you pass that up?"  
  
"nyeah," Jack snarled.  
  
Elizabeth let out a snort as Ivy left her satisfied smirk on her face.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Prepare to board! We make sail in a quarter!," yelled Ana Maria at the helm of the Black Pearl.  
  
Ivy was only on the Pearl for at least a couple minutes and now she got to be on it again! Ivy squealed with glee and she ran up the wooden board.   
  
Watching her feet on the ground, to make sure she wouldn't trip over anything, she saw another pair of boots. Ivy's eyes drew up to see Gibbs's smile. It was yellow and rather forced.  
  
"…hi…?," Ivy said as if a tad bit annoyed yet confused.  
  
"hello, you on your way to the deck?," Gibbs raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
Ivy looked confused and put her hands on her hips, "Yes…and do you have a problem with that?" She said back to Gibbs with an attitude.  
  
"I was given orders from that Captain, that you be not allowed on deck," he smiled a satisfied smile, like he had beaten her.  
  
"Now why would Jack do that?," She said sarcastically. A snarl appeared on Ivy's lips and Gibbs' smile grew bigger even more. She walked a bit more and expected him to move, but instead, she just ran into him. Pursing her lips, Ivy spat, "'scuse me"  
  
Gibbs didn't move.  
  
With enough force, she moved him out of the way and walked onto the deck of the Black Pearl. It was wonderful. The black sails closing in on you as if you were in a storm. Just imagine it at night, Ivy thought dreamily.   
  
Coming back from her Nighttime Pearl fantasy, she just remembered she was running from Gibbs. Seeing a small door under the steps to the helm, she ran. Gibbs followed behind her as she walked down the smooth crimson colored hallway, and onto the Captain's quarters.   
  
"Ivy, your not supposed to be down here…This ship is off limits to you…Go back up deck and get onto the dock, Ivy…"  
  
"Shut up," Ivy snapped, swishing her hand behind her back and not even hesitating to stop.   
  
When she got to the door, leading to the Captain's Quarters, Ivy rapped her fist on the hard, chestnut wood.   
  
"State yer business," Jack yelled through the door.  
  
"We need to talk," Ivy yelled back, her eyes on the ground.  
  
Gibbs stood behind her and yelled over her shoulder to Jack, "I couldn't stop 'er Jack. She forced her way through."  
  
There was a slow pause and then the sound of Jack's muffled voice, "Yer not allowed here, Ivy" His voice drawled and he sounded bored.  
  
"And who sa--," She didn't want to talk through a door anymore, so grabbing the handle, Ivy pushed her way in to find Jack sitting at a desk up by the gigantic window. "And who says I'm not allowed?," Ivy finished her sentence.  
  
"I do," Jack barked and got up drunkenly.  
  
"Well, I really don't care what you say now. I thought we agreed that I could sail aboard with y'all."  
  
"That was what Will said--"  
  
"Elizabeth too--"  
  
"--and I never agreed with him," Jack said in a snarl like face. He smiled seeing how he caught Ivy in her own trap.   
  
Ivy was pondering as she inspected the small room. It was a dark shade of scarlet, while a small bed sat in the corner. The smell in the room was a cinnamon/rum smell which made Ivy get a little drowsy.  
  
She blinked a couple times and put on a sad puppy-dog face, with her eyes all big. No one could ever resist those big green eyes. Jack just stared back at Ivy, a smirk still upon his face and one of his eyebrows perked up. Gibbs on the other hand, still stood behind Ivy, his eyes darting from his captain to the intruder of his space.  
  
"No," Jack said and he looked down at his papers on his small desk.  
  
Ivy's eye twitched and she tried to hold her anger in. '10, 9, 8...,' she counted to herself. '…3, 2, 1...' "That's not fair!," she exclaimed being able to no longer hold in her anger.  
  
Jack looked up at her and then gave Gibbs a quick look. Gibbs understood right away and was planning on dragging Ivy away, but as soon as his hand touched her arm, she shook him off fiercely and glared at Jack.  
  
He sighed and responded to her response from his response that came from her, "Well then, it just proves to you that I'm not very fair."  
  
Ivy rushed over to his desk, her lavender dress flowing behind her and she slammed her fists on the desk. There, he looked up at her in shock as she looked down at his face in anger. Her body leaned on the wooden table and she rocked back and forth.  
  
Thinking for a little as Jack waited for her to move, Ivy spat out, "You know what, your right, Jack. It's too risky. I should just make like a tree, and leave," she started to head for the door, but paused after Gibbs moved out of the way. Her hand rested on the doorframe and she looked back over to the ceiling above Jack's head. "But where should I go?"  
  
"The Tavern?," suggested Gibbs. Ivy's head whirled over to him and her lip twitched giving it that chapped effect.   
  
Ivy said in a dramatic way, putting the back of her hand to her forehead, "I was just so out of it last night, The memory of the Tavern was just so fuzzy." she puffed out her lower lip, "Could someone please take me there?"  
  
"Gibbs'll do the honor," Jack muttered not bothering to look up from the maps on the table in front of him.  
  
"No," exclaimed Ivy really quickly. Jack's eyes went up to meet hers and she glanced from Gibbs to him. "I need Jack to come." Gibbs' brow furrowed at her and she nodded for him to leave, but he didn't. Again, Ivy thrust her head toward the door and soon enough, he left.  
  
Another sigh came from Jack's mouth, "You know I'm not a fool--"  
  
"not a fool indeed--," added Ivy but after she cut Jack off, he cut her off.  
  
"--your up to something."  
  
Ivy did a false shocked look and she turned away. "How could you think that?" Looking back over at Jack she added, "Please take me to the Tavern."  
  
Growling with anger and exhaustion, Jack got up from his working space and grabbed her arm roughly, "As you said…" he tried to remember Ivy's tree comment. "um…let's just go." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Ivy grinned and led the way out. He followed behind her, his feet dragging on the wooden bottom of the ship. The Black Pearl was decorated with tons of riches and with many of dark color.  
  
Just as Ivy lead the way into another part of the ship, she passed a door wide open, showing nothing but the darkness inside. She didn't hesitate to work out her plan, so she stopped as Jack just came to stand next to her.  
  
"What's wrong now, missy?," he said in a snotty voice.  
  
Ivy's eyes went from one side of the ship to the other. A table sat in the corner across from them both, but Ivy didn't care. She grabbed Jack's arm and shoved him carelessly into the darkness, quickly shutting the door behind her.  
  
Her whole back pressed against the door, trying to stop Jack's bursts of outrage. The door would jumble a bit, along with herself. But Ivy never let her strength go. She could hear his curses through the wood separating them.  
  
"Goddamn you, Ivy! Open the blasted door!"  
  
Satisfied with her work, Ivy said back through the door, "I'm sorry, Jack. But I just can't do that. Now you'll have to find another way out, 'cause this door seems to be busted."  
  
"What-do-you," BAM, another hit against the door from Jack. "-mean-it's-busted?!"  
  
"It won't open," she turned her body around and stared at the dark glazed wood and whispered to him.  
  
Thinking fast, Ivy pulled a chair close to her and shoved it ever so neatly to fit under the doorknob, to give the effect that it really was broken to him.  
  
She ran for it. Leaving Jack behind in the small area and up onto deck. There, the wind hit her hard and she looked around. They were already setting sail. Ivy ran over to the side and looked down by the surface. There it broke as the ship sailed through the water.  
  
Glancing behind her, Tortuga lay far behind them. Her plan worked.   
  
Ana Maria yelled over to her, "Oi! Girl! Get yer butt here!"  
  
Ivy obeyed obediently and slowly walked up to helm. Ana Maria was beautiful, with her cocoa skin and her chocolate eyes. But her voice was loud and stern. "Do you have permission to be aboard here?"  
  
"uh…yeah o'course. Jack gave me special permission," Ivy grinned but saw the stern brow furrowed look on her face. 'ahem…Captain Jack."  
  
Ana Maria nodded and looked out ahead. As did Ivy. She caught a glimpse of Will walking down the starboard side. Ivy jumped the stairs leading to the main deck and ran up to him, greeting him with a grin on her face.  
  
"Hello…?," he said confusedly. Ivy grinned more.  
  
She said all in a hurry, "Hello. Where's Elizabeth? I need to talk to her."  
  
Will smiled, "…she's down in the sleeping quarters. And might I ask, where's Jack? Usually he'd be steering the ship."  
  
Ivy got a glint of satisfaction in her eyes and she smirked. Will noticed this and asked her sternly, "What did you do?"  
  
"Let's just say I took some of your advice."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jack? Jaaaccckkkk?!!?," Will yelled as her searched all of the Black Pearl but Jack seemed to be nowhere.  
  
"Blasted girl, I'm gonna kill her when I get out. If I get out," Will heard muttering from behind a door with a chair in front of it.  
  
Will was expecting to see Jack standing behind it, and when he pulled the chair free and opened the door, he expected right. "Jack! What are you doing in there?!," Will exclaimed and pulled Jack's arm out of the darkness.  
  
He pulled it away from Will and shook himself off. There he started to walk very fast up on deck. The colors of the Black Pearl flying past his face. Will could hear the growls of him as he reached the top of the ship and onto the deck.  
  
"Ivy!," Jack bellowed.  
  
Will gently tapped him on the shoulder and said softly to him, "She's down with Elizabeth."  
  
In an instant, Jack bolted down the stairs and arrived on the outside of Elizabeth's door. He heard whispering in there and decided to listen before busting in.  
  
"I locked him up," said Ivy's voice.  
  
"But why?," Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Because I just know that I'm supposed to be on the Pearl, stopping Jack from killing those helpless people on that poor, very rich merchant ship."  
  
"Ah, darling. Jack would never kill anyone. No matter how despicable they might have been to him…," there was a pause as Elizabeth thought, "except Barbossa. No question about it, he had to die."  
  
"Damn mutinous first mate," muttered Jack on the other side.  
  
"I didn't mean for Jack to be locked up, but I had to do something. And, now that I get to know more of Jack, I know that he won't kill those people. I just…hmm…want an excuse to stay aboard," Ivy pleaded to Elizabeth.  
  
"Here's a better excuse. How about I needed another girl so I could talk with and that Jack's crew might need you for some rigging," Elizabeth shrugged.  
  
"Ok, back to Will. Does he always look that serious," Ivy asked with a bit of bitter confusion in her voice.  
  
Will's face got red as he heard them mention his name. Not from embarrassment but from anger.  
  
The two boys could hear Elizabeth laugh and whisper to Ivy, "He just wants all adventures to have no mistakes in them. I don't even remember him smiling that much in our last adventure. But he is still pretty handsome when he's serious"  
  
Both the girls laughed and Jack whispered to Will, "Ah, they're just talking about you. It's now the opportune moment to burst in."  
  
The door cracked open and both the girls looked up at the door. They sat on the bed, both wearing magnificent dresses which were very expensive. In an instant Ivy just blurted out her good excuse, seeing how she could sense Jack's angriness, "Elizabeth needs a friend and I could be a good rigger to the crew."  
  
Her face stayed scared as Jack laughed, "Yer still getting off the ship."  
  
There Ivy changed her expression. She smiled and said back to Jack, "Oh but Jack, you prolly had now seen that we are off shore and away from Tortuga. So you really can't kick me off. Unless of course you make me swim back," She frowned, "No bad idea." Jack grinned. "Bad, bad Jack!"  
  
"Aye, not a bad idea, lass," he grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and led her out of the room, Elizabeth following as did Will.  
  
Elizabeth was hissing in Jack's ear about how he shouldn't do this as Ivy let out way too dramatic moans of pain.  
  
"Shut up, Ivy," Jack muttered as he glanced down at her dragging body. She let out a fake howl of pain and Jack growled just as Elizabeth hissed louder in his ear. "Jack, you know this is wrong. Just leave her be."  
  
He whirled on Elizabeth as Ivy still dangled from her arm in Jack's grasp. "I know it's wrong but I don't want her on my ship."  
  
"Were you like this to her before?"  
  
Jack's eyes shifted and he wouldn't look Elizabeth or Will for that matter in the eye, "No, nor do I plan to go back to treating her like a helpless little girl."  
  
"but--," Ivy protested.   
  
He interrupted her as he walked Ivy up the steps, "Alrighty then, Ivy, since your from the future, I think that you can use some…"  
  
"--technology…?"  
  
"techno-whatever to get back to your time," Jack said to her in gravely low tone.  
  
"Jack," She pulled free from his grip and looked him straight in the eye. He was a bit taller than her being of 5 feet 6 inches. "If you haven't noticed, we don't really have technology in the 18th century."  
  
"So…make some," he gave her a slight push to the plank at the side of the ship. She spun around and crossed her arms across her chest, sticking her hip to another side.  
  
She had a bit of an attitude to her and replied, "do you really expect me of all people to jump off that?"  
  
Jack nodded with a smirk on his face.  
  
Behind Jack, Elizabeth and Will stood holding a rope and raising it to their eyes as also Ivy's. Her eyes glinted satisfaction and said back to Jack, "Hell yeah!."  
  
Running was Ivy's head start. It was just like a diving board into the endless deep. When she reached the end of the plank, Ivy curled her legs to her chest and fell into the water like a ball. A splash was heard and Jack leaned over, looking for her swimming body.  
  
A thud was heard on the other side from Jack. He spun around and there stood Ivy, dripping wet, swinging a bit of a rope around her finger. Her face showed that she had won. "You can't beat me, Jack."  
  
"You sound like Barbossa," he muttered and started to head away up to the helm.  
  
Ivy raised her hand to give a high-five to Will but he didn't, "Sorry I don't understand." She moved her hand to Elizabeth as she looked at Ivy like she was crazy.  
  
"Slap my hand with your hand," Ivy hinted and Elizabeth gave it a good whack as if she was smacking someone's face. Ivy raised her eyebrow and pursed her lips looking out ahead. "Close enough."  
  
Ivy half closed her eyes and went to walk down to the crew's sleeping quarters where she was expected to sleep. As she headed down there, she caught Jack's eye and gave him a toothy grin with a four finger wave. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The next day, Ivy was down on the gun deck messing around with the cannons. She was back in her original clothes. The one's she had arrived in. It felt good. It was awfully quiet, too quiet and the water outside looked like the heavens turning to black. It wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
Ivy stuck her head out of one of the gaping holes and snarled in disgust.   
  
After kicking the cannon a little to see if it would go off miraculously, Ivy looked back out to the water. You couldn't see a thing, the misty white fog surrounded everything. An attacker could just appear out of no where, but that was the least of everyone's problems. Now a sound could be heard. A low creaking sound and scraping of wood.  
  
In an instant Ivy was up and running to the deck. Through the hallway, past the Captain's quarters, take a left after the feasting room and up the stairs we go.   
  
Up on deck, Ivy got hit with a gust of cold. It froze her from head to foot. Goosebumps shedding all up and down Ivy's arms. Partly from the cold, the other part from the cruel scenery.  
  
Now that she was on deck she could see the water properly. Full of broken down ships, empty with the color of gray, and cold with the feeling of flesh. Ivy of all people should have liked this place but for some reason she loathed it already.  
  
"What is this place?," She asked as Will slowly walked up next to her. Ivy's eyes still on the horrific place, Will looked down at her.  
  
It was like a picture. It didn't look real. It had the feeling of an old worn out painting, never moving, never seeming to stay still.  
  
Ivy could feel Will's eyes burning in her, she furrowed her brows and looked up at him. He smiled and said, "It's the Graveyard of ships"  
  
She looked away and muttered, "No shit." It was terribly cold up there that Ivy started to rub her arms. Even the friction between her hand and arm wasn't a great warmer. It was probably the death aura. Dead sailors in the water along with broken down ships and endless corpses of fish and sharks. All types of sea animals were on the bottom of this area of the ocean.  
  
"It's bloody cold," muttered Elizabeth who had come to stand next to Will. Ivy's head snapped in her direction. She could feel the crack in her spine as doing so. "ow," she lipped to herself.  
  
Ivy looked back out to the water and sighed. There Ana Maria walked by and placed a blanket over her shoulders. That was extremely surprising for Ivy. She didn't think Ana Maria the caring type.   
  
Already the dark wool was warming her skin. Ivy spun around with her mouth open and saw the cocoa-queen staring right back at her. Her eyes were still cold and beautiful as she said in her loud voice, "Yer Jack's mate…least I can do." And she left.  
  
'Jack's mate,' Ivy thought happily and pulled the blanket tighter around her small body.   
  
"Me mate?," asked a rocky voice behind them all. It was Jack, of course. "Who says yer mine and my mate?," he added haughtily. Ivy let out a laugh then quieted down.   
  
Looking down at her feet she said, "Yeah…what was she talking about?" Her eyes shifted a bit then rested on Will, where he nudged her in the arm.  
  
"Play it smooth," he muttered and smirked. Leading Elizabeth away rather quickly, Ivy saw them disappear behind the helm. She looked up to Jack and snarled.  
  
He bit the insides of his cheeks and looked off to another direction. "Are you avoiding my gaze?," Ivy asked as she got into his vision frame.   
  
"No, something else," he muttered and his brow furrowed as his lips became pursed. Ivy sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't lie. I know you don't like me, but is it too mu--,"  
  
"Shut up, Ivy," Jack cut her off.  
  
Insulted she was. Very insulted. "Is this some kind of joke? You say that to me daily now! What's the fucking big deal?!--," Ivy said angrily as she stood in front of Jack.   
  
In an instant to shut her up, he placed his hand over her mouth and spun her around. She was pressed to him and didn't know what to do. 'Should I bite his hand? No, he'd really kick me off--' but Ivy's thoughts were interrupted by a faint voice singing nearby.   
  
His hand dropped from her gawking mouth and he came to stand next to her. Ivy gawked in interest and surprise. Jack gawked in a spell.   
  
"Oh shit!," Ivy yelled and turned to look at Jack. "Wake up! Come on! Get out of her spell! Out!," she started to hit him in the back of the head, but it had no effect what-so-ever. "Hey Jackie-boy! I'll give you a nice bone if you get out of her trance! How does that sound? Hmm?," she sighed angrily and shoved her knee into his groin. He still didn't move.  
  
'Damn, they've got him tight.'  
  
"Help! Please!," Ivy heard a scream from the helm. Her head swiveled in that direction and knew instantly who's voice it was.   
  
"Elizabeth!," she whispered and bolted up the steps, taking two at a time. There she was, her hands covering her mouth and a splash from down below. They both ran to the side and looked down into the dark ominous water.  
  
"What was that?," Elizabeth yelled as she looked over to Ivy. Ivy stared at the water as the wind was colder. The blanket had fallen from her arms a while ago, laying on the deck next to Jack.  
  
"They're sirens," Ivy yelled over the howl of wind that seemed to be coming from the anger of one siren off to the side.  
  
It was all blue, with nothing but a purple tunic on that was tattered and looked moldy from the water. Her hair was deep sea green with many ocean flowers tattered in. All of their hair seemed to be down and shaggy. Wet, foul smelling but they had a gorgeous voice. Singing to a melody-less song.   
  
"Elizabeth! You hafta to try to get the dude's outta their trance," Ivy ordered as she pointed over to Jack. Still standing as still as can be. Nothing moved. His arm didn't twitch, his eye didn't twitch like it usually did, his mouth however was still in it's gawking position.  
  
"What are you going to do?," Elizabeth asked.  
  
Ivy looked up from the water and to Elizabeth. She smirked, "Why, save your man o'course."  
  
She reached up to grab one of the ropes hanging next to her and got herself balanced onto the side. God she was terrified. She didn't know why she was doing this. It was a stupid idea, she could die. Yet, she couldn't. The fear was only there for a mere second before Ivy curled herself into a ball and hit the water's surface.  
  
It was dark under the water. It was cold too. Eels swimming in all directions, along with sharks. Ivy's eyes got big as she saw the monsters. All the water gunk clogged over her lids. 'I hate this,' she thought to herself.  
  
Spotting a boot in the darkness, Ivy swam deeper. It was Will alright. There he floated in the shadows, his eyes closed and his hair dancing in the water.  
  
Ivy's fingers wrapped around his boot and she yanked pulling his weightless body to her. One arm under his arm she started to swim to the top. 'I hope there are no problems with these fugly beasts,' Ivy thought to herself as her cheeks just then lost all their air. The bubbles floated to the top as Ivy broke through them gasping for air.   
  
She looked down at Will, "You dip-shit, your supposed to be the saver not the savee," Ivy muttered. Then she looked up and yelled, one hand cupping around her mouth, "Lizzie! Throw a rope down!"  
  
The rope came tumbling down and broke the calm wave of sea. It was hard and gave her blisters as she hung onto it, with Will tied at the end. It looked odd.  
  
Eyes open for any more sirens, her pupils got small when they rested into those dark cold black eyes of one of the creatures. "Fuck!," Ivy cursed. She gave the siren an oh-so-sweet-lovey-dovey-up-yours-smile.   
  
It's mouth opened and out came a screeching sound. 'Now, that's not siren-like,' Ivy thought confusedly. It thrust toward her, but Ivy ducked below the side and it went tumbling over.   
  
Taking a quick look behind her, Ivy jumped aboard the deck and hauled up Will's limp body. There it collapsed on the deck and laid completely still.  
  
"Will!," screamed Elizabeth running over to the both of them. She dropped to her knees where he dress puffed out. In her hands lay Will's drunk-looking face.   
  
"No time," Ivy said sternly and ran off into the other direction. She stood in the middle of the deck, the black sails flapping above her. Spinning in circles trying to find Jack, Ivy was lost. He wasn't there. Most of the crew was, but they were all in the same trance.  
  
Ana Maria sprinted past as the wind swept her along. Still, she looked graceful. "Annie!," Ivy yelled, her hair flailing in front of her face. She moved it away angrily.  
  
"Don't call me that!," Ana Maria snapped.   
  
"Who cares about names now," Ivy sighed, but this wasn't a sighing moment. "Where's Jack?," She looked around for a second before her eyes rested once again on Ana Maria.  
  
She shrugged and they both froze. Ana Maria's mouth now hung open. "Siren's only work on dude's, woman!" But she wasn't in a spell, she was shocked. Ivy looked at where her gaze was leading. The back of the ship.  
  
They both ran to the helm and looked over the backside. Jack hung there like a fool, one hand on a rope the other reaching out to some invisible thing. "You piece of shit! Get back up here!," Ana Maria yelled. It made Ivy laugh the way she was talking to him. Still in the trance, Jack kept reaching.  
  
"I'll get him up, you take this," Ana Maria shoved her sword to Ivy and started to lift.   
  
Ivy stared at it for a while then asked in disbelief, "What am I supposed to do? Slay the sirens?"  
  
"Precisely," Ana Maria grunted. Ivy opened her mouth to say something but she snapped once more, "Just go."  
  
Ivy spun around on her heel and placed the sword next to her face as if she was the master samurai. 'as if' Then just out o nowhere, a siren came flying at her. With a scream and a duck, Ivy was on the ground cursing.  
  
It was right above her. Just floating. Hovering. She thrust the sword up and into the creature's gut. It's blue fingers wrapped around the blade and dripped with blood. Not ordinary blood. Black blood. Everywhere. Suddenly it erupted with that mess, all over Ivy.  
  
She screamed and placed a hand to her black coated face, where when she pulled it away, the gunk stuck with her. It was stretchy and gooey.  
  
Ana Maria had pulled Jack aboard and was now next to Ivy with another sword in her hand. Two actually. She spun them in a circular motion and glared.  
  
Together, they screamed a war-cry and went in separate directions. Each slaying the next siren that came to them, and swimming in a pool of shadow.  
  
Elizabeth too had started to fight off those fiends. Killing one by one with her small dagger hidden in a pocket of her skirts. She got blood's up the most.   
  
By the time it was all done and the ship was covered in all black…and very sticky, Ivy was counting her cuts. "1...2...3..." Ana Maria laughed a soft laugh. It was a change from her loud yell.  
  
Elizabeth hadn't forgotten about Will. She was still holding him, whispering for him to come back. "He's not dead," Ivy said frustrated. But she ignored her and went on muttering.  
  
"Ivy," she heard a calm voice behind her. But she knew better than to take it as a calm voice. She slowly spun around and saw Jack's angry face. Her eyes darted from one side to the other and then she looked up to him giving a disgusted smile. "What did you do to my ship?!," he bellowed and Ivy cringed from the booming sound.  
  
"Jack," Ana Maria's voice was smooth when around him and she laid her hand on his shoulder. "Leave the girl alone, we saved you life."  
  
"Nyeah," was his usual reply.   
  
"You stupid idiot!," Elizabeth exclaimed, exasperated. All 3 of them looked down at her horrifically and raised their brows. Never had Elizabeth said anything like that. Or had she been expected too. Will sputtered and looked up.  
  
Jack, Ana Maria and Ivy all exchanged funny glances before shrugging and walking away. 


End file.
